


Drericka Week | Day Two: Family

by DooladayShulaKoopieday



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooladayShulaKoopieday/pseuds/DooladayShulaKoopieday





	Drericka Week | Day Two: Family

Ericka was in the bathroom waiting for the test to be finished. She sat on the edge of the bathtub as she had looked at her feet. She and Dracula were intimate for a while. But lately, she hadn’t been feeling herself. She had been nauseous and been eating more than usual. She had put two and two together, and realized that it could’ve been a possibility. She knew it could be, as they had become somewhat more adventurous with their way of intimacy, to which she recalled and made herself be somewhat hot inside.

She had lost her train of thought when she heard the alarm go off. She had to prepare herself as this pivotal moment can change everything. She had taken the test and looked at it, her eyes wide.

Pregnant.

Ericka had a hand on her chest to see if she still had a heartbeat in her. She had sat on the toilet and looked at it again to see if her mind was playing tricks. She had held her face in her hands, her body shaking as she was now with child. She was both scared and happy. She was going to be a mother, and she had little to no understanding in how that would happen. Her great-grandfather Helsing wasn’t exactly understanding of her as a woman let alone his own great-granddaughter. 

She had soon received a knock on her bathroom door. “my zing, are you alright?” Dracula asked as he noticed she took a long time. 

Ericka had wiped her nose and face, opening the door. Dracula was in his purple satin pajamas, as he was sleeping previously. “I’m fine,” Ericka added.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he saw her hiding something, “what is it that you’re hiding?” he asked her as he craned his neck over her shoulder to see. 

“D-Don’t worry,” she said as she blushed. Dracula had soon shapeshifter into a bat, flying behind her and grabbing what she had hidden, Ericka’s arms around her shoulder. As Dracula turned to his human form, he viewed the item. 

“What is this?” he asked as he didn’t know what it was. 

“It’s a pregnancy test,” she said, “you don’t know what this is?”

“My zing, I may have a phone and maybe hip but this is not within my age,” he said. He saw that it said pregnant and looked at her, realizing now what took place.

Ericka had a faint smile. “I’m pregnant…” she said with a forced chuckle following after, to which she looked down. He had taken her hands and looked at her.

“And you’re upset?” he asked as he didn’t know what she was feeling.

“I’m not,” she said as she took his hands and kissed them. “I… I’ve never been in a relationship before, and I’ve never been intimate ever and you’re my first for everything. And now I’m pregnant with our first child and I’m just really nervous because I never had a mom so I don’t know how to be one,” Ericka rambled. Dracula had smiled as she rambled on, “And I’m not sure if you want to be a father again, I mean you have Dennis and-“ a pair of fingers had touched her lips.

“Don’t speak like that,” he said as he held her close. “I still have a good few centuries left, and I want us to spend them together….” he said as he took her hands, “I want us to have this child. I want our child to be here and thrive the way Denisovich did, and the best part that we get to raise it together,” Dracula said. Ericka had held him and looked up at him. 

“I didn’t think of it that way,” she said as she held him close, “You can be happy now.”   
That was a signal for Dracula to become a back and speed out and down the halls of his hotel. 

“IM GOING TO BE A DADDY!” he yelled excitedly.


End file.
